


择偶偏好

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如看到超人和神奇女侠接吻的不止蝙蝠侠一人（剧情基于N52justice league漫画#14）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	择偶偏好

“哇哦，我还以为这会儿瞭望塔上应该只有蝙蝠侠一个人在值班呢。”闪电侠抱着一大桶爆米滑进瞭望塔的主控制室，看到房间内的情景时忍不住感叹。  
蝙蝠侠没有理会他的大惊小怪。倒是站在他身后，放着空椅子不坐，扶着蝙蝠侠的座椅抬头看着监控画面的超人回过头来和他打了个招呼。  
“下午好，闪电侠。”  
说完之后他的注意力重新回到了屏幕上，动作迅速得就像被不可抗力给牢牢吸住的磁铁一样，闪电侠仿佛能听到那啪的一声脆响。  
看到世界最佳组合用他们世界最佳的默契旁若无人地继续着自己进门前讨论的事务，闪电侠用三秒钟吃完了他的爆米花后立即感到了无聊。  
蝙蝠侠的值班应该在一个小时后结束。按照接班的闪电侠的计划，当他上来时，监控室里应当只有老蝙蝠一个人在，对方向来不大管自己在监控室里吃东西的事，而他带爆米花上来也是有原因的。不过既然超人也在，这对他的计划倒也没有影响。  
但他的提前到来多少影响到了蝙蝠侠与超人的讨论，他们的交谈停了下来，一个继续投入工作，另一个心不在焉地飘在半空。  
好机会。  
闪电侠冲过去拍上了超人的肩膀：“嘿，大蓝，最近和你家那位相处的怎样？”  
“什么怎样？”超人一脸的惊吓地转过身，像一片被风吹走的羽毛一样轻盈地飘到了房间的另一头，离蝙蝠侠远远的而惊恐的眼神未从对方身上离开。  
“GL告诉我的，”闪电侠亲切地按着超人的肩膀，就像他们从未变动过位置，即使是超人也无法快过神速力者，“上一次他和卡萝尔分手的时候找你一起去喝酒，你安慰他的时候走漏了口风，所以全联盟现在都知道啦。”  
“拉奥啊——我就不该，我早该知道……”超人小声嘀咕了大概是关于哈尔·乔丹个人品格的某些抱怨之类的词句。  
闪电侠只当做没有听见。他热切地凑过去，盯着超人发红的窘迫的脸。  
“ 所以说，我有那个荣幸得知那位幸运的女士到底是何方神圣吗？”  
其实闪电侠这么问倒也不是没有原因。超人曾经爱慕星球日报的女记者露易丝，可惜他们的感情并不顺利总是一波三折，其间没少向他的联盟同事们讨教经验。谁不想看到这位可敬可亲的联盟主席摆脱为情所苦的烦恼，露出快乐的模样呢？所以这不能怪他们在超人的单恋不幸告终后，对他的感情生活的关注更上一层楼。  
“我认为现在讨论这个不太合适。”在闪电侠殷切的目光中，超人感觉到脸颊涌上的潮热越发的汹涌，他停止胸膛试着摆出一个威严的姿态，希望这能打消闪电侠的八卦欲望。  
大概是超人投向蝙蝠侠的求助视线太过醒目，闪电侠这才后知后觉地紧张了起来，他清了清嗓子，望向那身处控制室的灯光中却仿佛黑暗本身的义警。  
“嘿，Bats，你介意我和蓝大个在这儿聊会天吗？或者我们可以去餐厅里，点上一杯冰摩卡一边慢慢说？”反正在瞭望塔上的对话最后都会被蝙蝠侠知道，我觉得我们在哪儿聊天一点区别都没有不是吗。闪电侠聪明地把最后一句牢骚吞回了肚子里。  
“没必要。你们可以继续。”蝙蝠侠给出了一个出乎意料的回答。  
相对于超人的愁眉苦脸，闪电侠面具下的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，因为关怀同事生活维护联盟和谐稳定这样崇高的目的而兴高采烈。得到赦免的闪电侠于是再度用他希冀的目光锁定超人。  
“呃……好吧，你想知道些什么？”超人妥协。  
“她叫什么？她做什么工作？她是哪里人？她长得怎么样？不，你先别说，让我猜猜看，她肯定是个聪明美丽又强悍的女性，勇敢果断，同时黑发蓝眼身材高挑，我说得没错吧？”闪电侠开口  
“听起来挺像那么一回事的，可我总觉得你意有所指。”若非有超级听力超人恐怕难以捕捉到闪电侠快过音速的语速，他有点惊讶，巴里的描述似乎有那么一点猜中了事实。  
“显而易见，闪电侠说的是戴安娜，正义联盟的神奇女侠，亚马逊的公主殿下，以及你的秘密恋人。”蝙蝠侠开口总结，一针见血。没人好奇他为什么能听懂闪电侠的超高语速，那可是蝙蝠侠。  
“噢？什么！戴安娜和……我？我和她没有什么，我们不是那种关系！”  
将超人结巴的回应和惊惶失措视作欲盖弥彰的笨拙，闪电侠安慰地拍拍钢铁之躯的肩膀，以过来人的语重心长向他建议道：“一开始我们都觉得隐瞒关系是对的，作为超级英雄隐私是我们维系身份的最重要的一环。可是时间长了，这么做的弊端就会暴露出来，她会认为你对她的关心还不如卡在树上的猫咪，约会时一旦出现紧急状况就不得不取消，哪怕是世界上最快的速度也总是不能准时赶到电影院，或者送她回家。”  
“闪电，谢谢你，但是……”  
但是闪电侠没给超人说完的机会，他拿起咖啡——是的就在这一眨眼的功夫他从餐厅带回来三杯咖啡——和超人碰杯，“我知道，你要说神奇女侠和普通姑娘不一样，但是相信我，一段长久的感情需要用心维护和仔细经营，你们不会想要第二个第三个或者第十个周年纪念日的时候都还在外星系维护和平，不能见面吧？”  
“说真的，闪电侠，多谢你的好意，可我真没和戴安娜有什么，我们只是朋友。”超人放下咖啡，再一次强调，印着联盟标志的马克杯在金属操作台上磕出一声脆响，让人忍不住分心。  
闪电侠停下来，狐疑地盯着超人发红的脸。  
“抱歉但是前段时间我刚好晚上散步不小心多走了几圈，看到你和戴安娜……在农舍的屋顶上接吻，你们看起来就像是天造地设的一对。我还以为你们在交往，她是你喜欢的类型不是吗，坚强独立的美丽女性，就像神奇女侠、露易丝和拉娜那样，这是你把握机会的紧要关头。”  
超人没问为什么闪电侠会知道拉娜的名字，显然他告诉哈尔的事情被一字不落地转述给了过度热心的闪电侠。克拉克暗自埋怨着自己为什么要多事安慰失恋的绿灯侠，或者当时为什么没有克制住意识冲动，但也发现这时候说什么都只会越描越黑。  
“无论如何，听我的准没错，每天抽空见见她，给她一个吻，告诉你爱她，只要有心，维护一段超级英雄之间的爱情一点也不难。”再一次把超人的沉默当做默认，以为自己的开解达到目的的闪电侠点点头，心血来潮地向一直待在房间里的另一位听众征求意见：“那么你呢？蝙蝠侠，你对于恋爱关系又没有什么好建议？”  
被点名的蝙蝠侠不得不转过来，看着闪电侠，打从闪电侠进入主控室的那一刻起，他就故意对超人求助的热烈目光视而不见。  
“你说的很有道理。不过，有时候保持距离倒也不算是坏事。要我说，我个人尤其赞同’每天一个吻’这部分。”黑暗骑士用他特有的蝙蝠式的低沉嗓音中肯地评价道。  
并非错觉地，闪电侠能以神速力之名发誓他看到超人整个人都在发光，方才的尴尬和羞涩都被某种光彩所掩盖，像是得到全联盟公认最不好相处的黑衣义警的鼓励而意出望外。然后神速力的继任者眼睁睁地看着超人站起来走向蝙蝠侠，把后者按在控制室的椅子上，低头吻了过去。

好吧，至少他成功了一半。  
在大脑当机前，世界上速度最快的男人快速地想。

—END—


End file.
